Together Forever (Clato)
by annacool43
Summary: Clove has lived her whole life avoiding love. She thinks it's a waste of time and tears. But when she meets Cato, it all suddenly changes. Will they both survive?
1. The Boy

I know I'm awake. I just don't want to be. I lay in my bed, eyes closed, wanting badly to sleep but not being able to. As time passes I realize there's no going back. I woke up, and I can't sleep again. It's not like my parents are going to let me skip my first day of real school anyways.

I've been home schooled ever since I can remember. Now, at age 16, my parents have decided to send me to a real school. Any normal 16 year old girl would be enchanted. Not me. I'm not a normal 16 year old girl who has had the bad luck of being home schooled and cannot wait for her first day in school. In fact, I'm rather upset about going to a school. I guess I'm not used to it.

I look at my alarm clock. Eight o'clock. Need to be there at nine. I figure I have some time and go to my closet. I open it with one hand and examine the clothes I own. I stare at them for a while, my thoughts somewhere other than my clothes.

At the end, I choose a black tank top, shorts and some leather boots. I pick up my new black bag and stuff all the books administration gave me. I also include an eraser and several pencils. I make my way downstairs with my bag swinging carelessly over my right shoulder, my hand holding the , I grab the cereal box and put some cereal in a bowl. I get the milk and pour it in the bowl. I look at the fridge, thinking if I should get some cookies. When I look at my cereal bowl -which now looks like a bowl full of milk- I sigh. I put down the milk and impatiently grab a straw. With one sharp move I dip it in my cereal -milk- bowl and start drinking. I place my palm to my face and elbow to the wooden table and slurp.

When I'm done with the milk I look at what used to be cereal. Now it's just bits of pasty, damp stuff sitting in a bowl. I wonder if its still eatable. I'll take my chances. Just then my mother walks in. "Oh, hey," she says "how come you're awake?"

"I just woke up early," I say as I get my spoon and scoop some of the pasty stuff, not even looking at her.

"You don't sound too happy," she says. Sometimes I wonder if she has brain damage. Other times I know she does.

"I wonder why," I say sarcastically and stuff the paste in my mouth.

"Is it because of school?"

"Probably," I say after I swallow. Yet not looking at her.

"Sorry" she mumbles. Sometimes I think I intimidate my mother.

"Whatever. I'm gonna be late for school," and with that I get my bag and open the front door. I'm about to walk out but for some reason I hesitate.

"I love you," my mother says and I instantly turn around.

I look at her black hair, her green eyes. So like me but so weak. That is not like me at all. I turn again, walk out and slam the door. I don't need her love. Actually, I don't need anyone. I'm just fine. Don't need parents or a boyfriend. I'm okay.

I stand one step away from being inside the school area. Just outside the gates. I slowly close my eyes, breathe out and in again. When I open my eyes again there's a smile in my face and I enter the yard without hesitation. I look around. I see a brunette girl talking to her posh looking friends. Her hair is styled in two braids that fall over her shoulders. She is wearing a white blouse and shorts. Also she is wearing high heels. The ones I imagine the Capitol citizens wear. My smile disappears. As I walk near her table she faces me with a disgusted face. If looks could kill.

I walk a little faster, wanting to disappear right here, right now. I imagine inside the building it will be silent. No noises. Of course, I was wrong. In the inside the school is totally chaotic. Boys running and talking, girls gossiping and laughing. I feel like I don't fit in. I'm so different.

I walk inside, not really knowing where to go. Trying to dodge the boys and girls. I look in my schedule. I have math. Finally I see a girl. Bronze hair, freckles. "Umm," I say "can you tell me where the math class is?"

"Down the corridor, turn left. It's the first door," she says

"Uh, thanks," I say and run to the class. I'm down the corridor, nearly in the left corner when I spot him. But it's too late. Bam! I bump into the boy and drop my books. Sigh. I kneel down to get them.

"Look where you step!" The boy says, a little annoyed. I can't see his face but he sounds annoyed and threatening.

"Sorry," I mumble and start picking my books. I'm not scared, just annoyed as much as him.

A few seconds later, he kneels down too. He starts picking up my books but I keep looking down. There is only one book left and when I go to reach it, he gets it first. I snap my head up looking at him. He is handsome. Okay he is more than handsome. He has blonde hair, styled casually. His eyes are light blue, like the sky. Also he looks strong. You might think you've seen someone strong, but him, he looks like he could kill someone only with his hands. He wears a teasing smile as a result of getting my book, I suppose. We stand up and he hands me my books.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," he says, still with that smile. I look at him for a moment, admiring his face, and walk away. I need to get to class. But as long as I live I won't forget his face.

..


	2. Talent

Should I go in? I'm just outside the training center. I've had school until three and now I have group training until five. Oh! I forgot. I also have individual training until seven. To be honest, I don't know how to feel about training. I might get laughed at in group training. In individual I'll be okay. I wonder what weapon I'll use the most.

Curiosity gets the best out of me and I walk in. The room looks metallic. All gray. There's already people training. Throwing spears and knifes. Swinging swords. Hand to hand combat. Archery. Everything. I desperately look around, trying to find the boy I bumped into today. I've been thinking about him all day. I'm about to give up when I spot him. He's surrounded by people. His friends, I suppose and a LOT of girls. I kinda feel depressed. I push him out of my mind. It's not like I'm in love with him. I don't know him.

Anyways I need to start practicing if I want to be as good as the others. I head for archery. I pick up the bow from the holder and an arrow. I put the arrow in the position. Pull, breathe and let go. It hit the dummy in the right arm. Not even close to the heart. I hear some people laugh. Why on earth are they watching me?

I decide I'm not too good at archery and head for spears. As I walk to the station I see the knife section. Something weird happens. Although I was heading for the spears section, I stop the the knife one. I slowly get a knife. Medium size, not lethal. Somehow I know all this. I weigh it in my hand before closing my fingers around the handle. I lift it, aim and throw. In less than a second it's in the dummy's head. This time nobody laughs. Silence. I look back at the staring faces. I'm as confused as them. How did that happen? Probably luck.

I get a bigger knife, this time it would kill. If it hits the target anyway. I lift it. I feel the staring faces. Aim for heart. Breathe in. Throw. Right in the heart. A smile spreads across my face. I feel good. I think it's the only talent I have.

Now it's individual training. I wait in the lonely room. After some moments a man walks in. "Hello Clove," the man says "I'm Titus, your instructor,"

Oh! He's my instructor for individual training. He looks young, probably twenty-five. He has black, short hair and looks really serious even when smiling. His eyes seem to be a mix between gray and green, amazing.

"Nice to meet you," I say and stretch my hand to him. He sakes it.

"Well, I have news for you," he says while walking to the sword station, "it's not individual training for you," I'm confused, what's happening?

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You will be training with another student, a boy," instantly I stop worrying. If its only one person it's okay.

"Where is he?"

"I believe he's late," its almost funny how seconds later someone knocks on the door. "That must be him," Titus says and opens the door.

"Sorry I'm late," says the boy. The boy I bumped into today.

"Clove, this is Cato," Titus says, looking at me. "Cato," he turns to him. "This is Clove," Cato walks towards me and stretches out his hand, expressionless. I shake it without hesitation.

"Okay, please go and practice sword fighting," Titus says. My face drops, I'm not too good at swords. However a smile spreads across Cato's face and I can tell he is good even before I see it. Actually, 'good' is an understatement. He keeps doing great through the two hours we've got, and I keep trying to catch up to him. It ends up being a pretty okay day. But tomorrow I will talk to Cato. And that is a promise.


End file.
